Wisdom and The Wirewolf
by Nireena26
Summary: What happens when you take the characters of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and set them inside the magic of the musical version of Beauty and the Beast? A new take on a tale as old as time and song that's old as rhyme!


Man, I've got to stop coming up with these crazy crossovers or else I'm going to go nuts or something! Well anyways here is my cross between Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and the Broadway musical version of Beauty and the Beast!

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is my oc, Minerva. Everything else belongs to Disney.

Beauty and the Beast/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command

Wisdom and the Wirewolf

Ch. 1-A Curse, A Village, and An Escape

Once upon a time, on a faraway planet known as Canis Lunis, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single white rose with red-edged petals in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Tangean enchantress with long red and orange striped hair. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous mechanical beast, a wirewolf, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror made from the dust of the planet's green moon as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a wirewolf for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love...a Beast?

Years later, on a peaceful morning as she was heading into the quaint little city Minerva Sparkstar, formerly of Spiritos Prime, was a tall beauty with deep blue eyes, long poofy black hair with a pastel green headband set in it, and the fairest of faces. She wore a knee-length white dress with a matching green belt and triangular decoration and elbow-high bell sleeves, one of her favorite outfits. Ever since moving to the planet to begin a new life the Spiritoian had always dreamed of seeing new places and experiencing new things but never imagined that she would end up in another rut like when she grew up. The peaceful girl was thankful that she was able to find living arrangements with a scientist by the name of Spyro Lepton, a trusted name in her peoples' community plus long-time friend of the family, who by the other townsfolk always called von Madman due to his experiments with crystals. Carrying a small bag with a book inside of it the young woman crossed a short foot bridge and stepped into the small metropolis, starting to sing at the same time,

MINERVA:  
Little town, it's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say…

As she continued on the citizens called out their greetings to her, recognizing the alien while she made her way to her destination.

ARISTOCRATIC LADY:  
Hello!

PASSERBY:  
Hey there!

SALESMAN:  
How's it going?

LITTLE GIRL:  
Hi again!

MECHANIC:  
Good to see you!

Walking out from the back of his shop the repairman carried his toolbox to a job that he was working on outside as Minerva continued to sing,

MINERVA:  
There goes the mechanic with his tools, like always  
The same old 'bots and engines to fix  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that I came  
To this poor provincial town

Looking up the technician saw the young woman approaching and acknowledged, "Good morning, Minerva!"

"Good morning, sir!," she responded back, stopping on her errand to say hello.

"And where are you off to, today?," the grease monkey asked while he started to unscrew a couple of bolts.

Pulling out the the hardbound story out of her satchel the Spiritoian answered, "The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -"

However, the mechanic was more interested in the task at hand and interrupted, calling out for his hired hand, "That's nice. Midas! The hydraulics! Hurry up!

Seeing that he was busy the outcast sighed and moved on, ignoring the comments that the community was making while she was passing by.

ARISTOCRATIC LADY / LADY WITH CANE:  
Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, or vice versa

LADY WITH BABY / LADY SHOPPER:  
Never part of any crowd

OLD MAN / PASSERBY:  
'Cause her head's up on some cloud

SOME VILLAGERS:  
No denying she's a funny girl that Minerva

ROBOT SELLER:  
Hello!

TEENAGE GIRL:  
Good day!

ROBOT SELLER:  
How is your fam'ly?

STARLETTE:  
Hi there!

COURIER:  
Good day!

STARLETTE:  
How is your wife?

LADY WITH CANE:  
I need six eggs!

ARISTOCRATIC LADY:  
That's too expensive!

MINERVA:  
There must be more than this provincial life!

At long last the black-haired woman arrived at her destination, walking in as the bookseller looked up to see who had entered, smiled and said, "Ah, Minerva. Good to see you again."

"Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed," the young lass greeted, pulling the book back out of her bag and handing it over.

Taking the novel back the proprietor gave her a curious look and inquired, smiling as he knew the answer coming, "Finished already?"

Looking through the shelves she replied, "Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," the storykeeper answered, chuckling at the same time.

"That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . this one!," the Spiritoian compromised, pulling one out that was very familiar to her.

Distinguishing the publication she picked he asked, "That one? But you've read it twice!"

"Well, it's my favorite!," she explained enthusiastically. "Far off places, daring blaster fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

Seeing her love for it the owner told the young woman, "If you like it all that much, it's yours!"

Shocked by what he said the girl gasped, "But sir!"

Not wanting a no for an answer the bookseller said, "I insist."

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much!," Minerva replied excitedly, leaving the store while beginning to read her new novel at the same time. As soon as everyone started to watch her they all began to sing,

VILLAGERS:  
Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
Her well being is quite the dilemma

ALL FEMALE VILLAGERS:  
With a dreamy, far-off look

ALL MALE VILLAGERS:  
And her nose stuck in a book

ALL VILLAGERS:  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Minerva

Stopping to sit on the edge of a fountain for a few moments the alien looked up to the sky and cherishes,

MINERVA:  
Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because - you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!

ARISTOCRATIC LADY:  
Now it's no wonder that her name means "Wisdom"  
Her looks have got no parallel

ROBOT SELLER:  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd

EGGMAN:  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us

MORE VILLAGERS:  
She's nothing like the rest of us

ALL VILLAGERS:  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Minerva!

While all of this was going on a plasma cannon blast was heard across the city. A few seconds later rat-like being with crooked yellow teeth, slicked back orange hair, a naked tail, elongated ears and a snout ran out into the street holding out a large sack watching the skies for the slain kill to drop to the ground. At the same time he kept calling out, "I got it. I got it. I got…!

A large bird suddenly dropped onto the ground, missing the bag entirely. Groaning in defeat he quickly picked it up, dropped it into the bag as his employer Warp Darkmatter entered the scene, holding up his smoking plasma cannon arm. He is a very handsome humanoid with light blue skin, dark blue hair, chops, and a chin-strip beard, and yellow-tinted eyes who was a rude, narcissistic, egomaniacal hunter who was willing to go to any lengths to get what he wanted. Crumford Lorak, the rodent-typed alien, who was his dim-witted hanger-on walked right up to his boss and congratulated, "You didn't miss a shot, Warp! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know," the huntsman told his underling with a prideful smirk on his face, at the same time blowing the smoke out from his cybernetic limb's function.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. - And no girl, for that matter," the rather simple-minded added brown-nosing every single little bit of his comment.

Feeling ever so proud of himself, even without his lackey's words, Darkmatter grabbed his companion's head and turned it to Minerva's direction and confessed, "It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sights set on that one."

Sputtering in disbelief the conman clarified, "The scientist's roomate? Are you sure?"

"She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry," Warp boasted, knowing in his state of mind that the two of them were meant to be together.

"But she's-," Crumford tried to explain, only to be interrupted.

Not even waiting for his crony the self-proclaimed most handsome man on the planet finished the sentence, "The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but-," the scammer started to say again but was never able finish as his boss grabbed him by his normal hand, hoisted him up so that they were face to face and asked in a threatening tone, "That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

Imediately shaking in fear Lorak stuttered out, "Of course you do!"

Getting the answer he wanted Warp dropped the rat-like creature without a care and began to sing,

WARP:  
Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I came up with an idea  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Minerva

Putting on a debonair smile the hunter started making his way towards the Spiritoian while at the same time he passed three girls hanging together, one a young lass with dark blue hair by the name of Savy SL2, another who was yelow-skinned with four arms and having vague cat-like features whose name was Sally that worked at the local diner/lounge and the last a blue-skinned woman with an enormous head and a yellow ring floating around it wearing a pink suit with matching boots and a cape called Gravitina who were the biggest admirers of the tracker that as soon as they saw their dream husband immediately swooned and sang,

SILLY GIRLS:  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Mister Darkmatter  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

While trying to get to the woman of his heart the blue-skinned man was getting blocked by more and more townsfolk who harmonized,

LADY WITH BABIES:  
Hello!

WARP:  
Pardon!

MINERVA:  
Good day!

LADY WITH CANE:  
Why yes!

ARISTOCRATIC LADY:  
You call this axel grease?

MILK MAID:  
What lovely grapes!

BAKER:  
Some elbow joints…

LADY WITH CANE:  
Ten yards!

PASSERBY:  
One pound

WARP:  
'Scuse me!

MECHANIC:  
I'll get the saw

WARP:  
Please let me through!

LADY WITH BABIES:  
This bread -

LITTLE GIRL:  
Those fish-

LADY WITH BABIES:  
It's stale!

LITTLE GIRL:  
They smell!

ALL MALE VILLAGERS:  
Madame's mistaken.

FEMALE VILLAGERS:  
Well, maybe so

MALE VILLAGERS:

Good morning!

MINERVA:

There must be more than this provincial life!

ALL VILLAGERS:  
Oh, good morning!

WARP:

Just watch,  
I'm going to make Minerva my wife!

ALL VILLAGERS:  
Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle!

ALL FEMALE VILLAGERS:  
It's a pity and a sin

ALL MALE VILLAGERS:  
She doesn't quite fit in

ALL VILLAGERS:  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Minerva!

Suddenly feeling the entire town's eyes on her the young woman stopped her reading long enough to halt, turn around and see what everyone was staring at only to find the populace returning to what they were doing as if they were never even watching her. Brushing it off as just as the coincidence the outsider returned to her book not noticing the duo as they caught up to her Warp running around her while strinking a nonchalant pose and greeting, "Hello…Minerva."

"Hello, Warp," the young lady returned not looking at him while continuting to read her novel and heading back home.

However, he wasn't going to let her get away so without warning he moved into her path and blocked her way. Realizing what he had done she stopped before almost running into the huntsman and politely told him, "Excuse me."

Sidestepping to a clear part of the street the alien woman started to walk away to which the sportsman reached over and plucked the hardbound out of her hands, using it to taunt her with. Beginning to get annoyed by his antics the black haired woman turned back and and asked, "Warp, may I have my book back please?"

"How can you read this? There's no pictures," Darkmatter teased, flipping through the pages.

"Well, some people use their imagination!," the daughter of the Sparkstar family pointed out managing to snatch her book back at the same time and putting it into her satchel for safe keeping.

Not being able to stand it any longer the purple and red claded man bluntly stated, "Minerva, it's about time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things."

Striking a handsome pose in all of his prideful glory the rat-like creature helpfully pointed out, "Hint…hint."

"Like you?," the peaceful lass inquired sarcastically, clearly getting the sign that the two were trying to get at.

"Exactly!," the cyborg cried out with glee, completely missing the woman's tone altogether. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and…thinking!"

Completely appalled by what the self-loving man said Minerva scoffed, "Warp, you are positively primeval!"

Still going on his disillusioned roll the hunter acknowledged then suggested, "Why, thank you, Minerva. Whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the lounge and take a look at my trophies?

"What do you say…we don't?," the Spiritos Prime native disagreed, turning away and deciding to leave.

"Come on Minerva, I think I know how you feel about me," the expert marksman insisted, grabbing her before she had a chance to flee.

"You can't even imagine," the lady breaking free of his grasp and tried to leave again.

Not wanting to be defeated so easily the sportsman restrained her once again, only for her to to peel his arms off of herself her body language saying how annoyed she was at that point. Pushing him away a bit she begged, "Warp, please! I have to get home to help my roommate."

Slightly storming off, while making it look like she was calmly walking away, Minerva headed for the house that sat outside of town. Continuing the pursuit the twosome began to badtalk the scientist to which Crumford began, "That crazy old fool. He needs all the help he can get!"

Unable to take it anymore the young woman looked back at them and warned, "Don't talk about my friend that way!"

"Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way!," the elder gentleman agreed, conking his crony on the head while hoping to score some karma points with the girl of his dreams.

"Lepton's not crazy!," the Spiritoian defended proudly. "He's a genius!"

Nearby at the cottage the sounds of robotic machinery were coming from behind the house as the scientist in question was dragging out his latest invention being entered in a fair located in a nearby town on the other side of the forest. At first everything was going fine for him, he noticing his roomate and waving hello when all of a sudden a BOOM came from the contraption, another malfunction happening. Jumping at the sound of the explosion Minerva quickly became alarmed and cried, "Spyro!"," and dashed off into his direction to see if her friend was alright. When she was out of earshot Warp quickly dropped his nice act and sneered, "Some genius!"

"What's a genius?," Crumford asked, unknowingly showing how much of one he was.

Annoyed by the question the smarter of the two thunked his minion on the head again then pulled him aside and ordered, " Now, Lorak, I want you to go out into the woods and bring me back the biggest, healthiest scurva-deer you can find."

"Not the woods! Anything but the woods! You know I hate the woods!," the rodent-like man pleaded, not wanting to go into the wooded area in fear of the rumors of the monsters that supposedly lurked inside.

Starting to get really angry the employer growled, "Just get me a deer for my wedding feast!"

Making a pleading face the employee begged, "But I hate the woods! It's dark and spooky, and there's bugs and spiders!"

Having just about enough the blue-skinned man picked up his sqabbling assistant and carried him off while the lass reached her companion who was lying on his back from the force of the discharge. Helping him up she asked, "Spyro, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the elder replied, very disdained. "But I can't for the life of me figure out…why that happened?! If this isn't the stubbornest piece of…," at the same time he kicked the machine out of frustration and ended up hurting himself, crying out in pain, "OW!"

"Spyro...," the Spiritoian murmured, not being able to see the man in such a state as this.

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!," the scientist threatened like he does time and time again.

Smiling and shaking her head Minerva told him, "Oh, you always say that."

Shaking his head her companion disagreed, "I mean it this time! I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!"

"Yes, you will," she complimented, knowing just the thing to cheer her housemate up. "And you'll win first prize at the Fair tomorrow."

However, the crystal specialist wasn't convinced by it. Crossing his arms he turned his head away from her and sulked, "Hmmph!"

"And become a world famous inventor," the young woman added, saying just the thing that got him to come around every time.

Hearing the magical words Lepton relaxed his arms a bit, looked back at her, and clarified, "You really think so?"

Giving the older man a hug from behind she agreed, "You know I do. I always have."

Feeling a whole lot better the gentleman got up from the ground, helping the avid reader up afterwards, and suggested while digging around for a tool among the stash he carried with him, "Well, we'd better get cracking. This thing's not going to fix itself. Now let me see, where did I put that dog-legged clencher?"

As he searched for what he needed the man's second "daughter" looked for it as well and quickly found it lying next to her feet, figuring that her family's friend had dropped it when he hit the ground from the explosion. Stooping down and picking it up she straightened up and pointed out, "Spyro," who had turned at the mention of his name, saw what she was holding, smiled in thanks, then took it and begin to fix the problem while asking, "So…tell me, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book," Minerva replied, taking the novel out and looking it over.

"You do love those books," Lepton told her, knowing just how much she loved to read.

"Well…they take me away to wonderful places where there's adventure and mystery and romance and…happy endings," she pointed out, her voice dreamy-like which quieted down for a beat then questioned, "Spyro…if I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?"

Not looking away from his workthe scientist returned, "Don't I always?"

Taking a few moments to work up the nerve the young woman inquired, "Do you think I'm...odd?"

This time stopping his work to look at her he motioned for the both of them to sit on a bench next to them and repeated, "My friend odd? Where did you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know," the Spiritoian answered, sitting down . "It's just that, well, people talk."

"They talk about me, too," her roommate stated before he starts to sing, knowing where she was going with the conversation.

SPYRO:  
No, I'm not odd, it's you  
No family ever saner  
Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass  
In all you say or do  
You couldn't make it plainer  
You are your mother's daughter; therefore you are class

MINERVA:  
So I should just accept  
I'm simply not like them

SPYRO:  
They are the common herd  
And you should take my word  
You are unique: creme de la crème

No matter what you do  
I'm on your side  
And if my point of view  
Is somewhat misty-eyed  
There's nothing clearer in my life  
Than what I wish and feel for you  
And that's a lot...  
No matter what

MINERVA:  
No matter what they say  
You make me proud  
I love the funny way  
You stand out from the crowd

SPYRO:  
It's my intention my invention  
Shows the world out there one day  
Just what we've got...

MINERVA:  
No matter what

SPYRO:  
Now some may say all "fathers" just exaggerate

MINERVA:  
That ev'ry "daughter's" great?

SPYRO:  
You are!

MINERVA:  
And ev'ry "daughter" tends to say her "father's" tops

SPYRO:  
She pulls out all the stops  
To praise him

MINERVA:  
And quite rightly!

SPYRO:  
No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain  
Exactly as you are  
This really is a case of "father" knowing best

MINERVA:  
And "daughter" too!

SPYRO:  
You're never strange

MINERVA:  
Don't ever change

BOTH:  
You've all I've got  
No matter what.

After they finished their song the crystal specialist got back to work and finished making the necessary repairs. Shutting the panel he put his tools aways and asked, "Now…what do you say we give her a try?

"Sounds like a plan," the peace-abiding woman agreed, getting up and standing next to him, getting excited and hoping that it would work this time.

"All right…stand back," Lepton warned, taking ahold of the ignition switch. "Here we go."

Pulling the lever down and stepping a few paces back the two watched as the machine rumbled to life and began to function properly without any hiccups whatsoever. Elated that it was a success Minerva cried happily, "It works!"

Observing that his invention wasn't blowing up again but functioning properly the crystal expert exclaimed, "It does? It does!"

Giving him another hug, this time in congratulations, she praised, "Spyro, you did it! You really did it! You'll win first prize at the Fair tomorrow, I know it!"

"Who knows," the elder surmised, still flabbergasted at how his contraption was working. "Maybe I will at that!"

"Oh, I almost forgot!," the Spiritoian remembered, running into into the house, grabbing the gift she had stashed away for safekeeping, returning outside and wrapping the pastel blue stole around his neck. "I made you a scarf for good luck."

Admiring the present he thanked while loading the entry onto a hover freight cart and farewelling, "Now I know I'll win. And then, we'll get out of this town and travel to all those places you've read about in your books. Well, I'm off!"

Watching him leave the young woman waved to him and called, "Goodbye Spyro!"

Hearing her parting words he turned back and waved in return, calling back, "Bye bye, Minerva!"

"Be careful! Good luck!," she cheered, continuing to watch as he walked into the forest and disappeared before picking up the tool bag and her book and heading inside the cottage for the night.

After heading into the woods the scientist began to hum the song he sang before and started a reprise, at the same time his mood shifting from a cheery one to a more nervous and unsure one,

SPYRO:  
First prize is nearly mine  
It's quite my best invention  
So simple, yet complex;  
So massive, yet so small  
This triumph of design  
Will be my old-age pension

Stopping for a minute he looked around, trying to find a path that would take him where he needed to go but was unable to and continued to sing,

SPYRO  
That is, provided I can find the fair at all  
I must have missed a sign...  
I should have paid attention...Drat!

Looking back to see if he had missed a turn or some sort of direction, a chilling howl was heard nearby which started to scare Lepton quite a bit.

That's not a nightingale, and not a mating call.

Then another one was made, this one a lot closer than the last, and suddenly several furred beasts appeared up in front of him.

SPYRO

Thunder Wolves!

As the pack began to advance the man jumped off the cart and began backing up, trying to figure out a way to escape without getting injured or worse killed.

SPYRO  
Stay back…back! Help! Someone help me! Get back! Help!

Without him knowing it Minerva's gift slid off of him as he turned and ran away, the carnivores giving chase. Fighting off the blockade of branches and suddenly dropping down an incline he tumbled down and landing in front of a tall wrought iron gate, hanging slightly ajar. Quickly pushing them open he ran right up to the door, finding it to be locked, and banged on it as hard as he could hoping there was someone inside that could hear him.

SPYRO  
Let me in! Let me in!

Before he knew it the entrance opened up and he fell inside right as the wolves pounced, the entryway slamming shut as they crashed into the thick oak causing big claps of thunder to sound as their bodies made contact with the door.

And there's the first chapter! Man a lot to rewrite but it's so worth it to make this project a reality. See you next time!


End file.
